


All Hail The Crown

by Ambify



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepybois Inc., Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Adventure, Betrayal, Family Dynamics, Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship between kingdoms, Gen, Kingdoms, Minecraft IRL, Minor Angst, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, duels, minor gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/pseuds/Ambify
Summary: Due to issues Philza, King of the Crown Empire is forced to step down from his position. He makes the choice to hand the throne to Technoblade, whom he sees as more fit to rule. Techno has no choice to accept because he sees that a kingdom without a leader will go to ruins. He must find a way to manage all of this while preparing for the Championship Duels, which are being held in less than three months, and what's the deal with the new kingdom?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Eret & Tubbo & Purpled, Friendship all around - Relationship, None, Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Technoblade & Philza, Technoblade & WilburSoot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Philza, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, WilburSoot & Philza
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. The Kingdoms

Prologue

In a far, far away land there is a Kingdom called the Crown Empire, where one king and three princes lived. One of the princes being adopted. The people in the village have named them the Sleepyboys or The Mysteries since it’s rare to see any of the boys leave the Castle. 

The most they’ve seen of them is when the king gave a speech and that was five months ago. No one really knows what's going on in the castle. 

Another popular Kingdom that neighbours the Crown Empire is the Hunts Kingdom which contains three of the strongest knights Dream, George and Sapnap. They are heavily known for their brave acts and rather dangerous and strange adventures. 

Dream had been crowned king of Hunts Kingdom shortly after the former king of the Hunts Kingdom was poisoned by a Dark Magic flower, for which there is no known cure. Because of this, the Kings only son, Dream, was grief-strickenly burdened by a terrible sorrow that left him unwilling to take the crown; only by the support and encouragement of his friends, his brothers in arms, did he relent.

The last neighbouring kingdom is The Blaze Empire, lead by a king with a heart of gold and his two little brothers Tubbo and Purpled. They are known for their kindness and helping their people, the king, Eret is not one for violence. He wishes the best for his people and wants to lead them well, so they can all live a peaceful life. 

The relationships between the kingdoms are peaceful except for the minor wars going on with the Crown Empire and the Hunts Kingdom. They don’t exactly have the best relationship, but at least they wouldn’t have a full-blown war. The Hunt Kingdom is neutral with The Blaze Empire while Crown and Blaze have a strong alliance due to their youngest prince's close friendship. 

Between all Kingdoms, there is an event that became traditional among them, Championship Duels. Where once a year they will compete against each other for the title ‘King Among Kingdoms’ and the Elements Power Stone. 

Crown Empire and the Hunt Kingdom are yet to participate, but that is about to change when the Kingdom Weather Law joins the game. The Weather Law Kingdom have trashed Crown and Hunt's reputation, angering the two Kingdoms, Hunts Kingdom decided to join the Championship in order to crush the Newbie Kingdom and claim the title of 'King Among Kingdoms.' While Crown unwillingly joins the Championship.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Philza is stressed over all the paperwork that needs to be done, not only that but Phil needs to make the decision on whether to join the Championship Duels, luckily Techno's there to help.

Chapter One - A New Beginning 

He watched the sunset from his window, spreading its largeness into a grateful sky. Rich shades of red mixed with orange and purples. Phil lets out an exasperated sigh, turning his attention away from the beautiful sunset sky and back to the stacks of paper littering his desk. The big bold words CHAMPIONSHIP DUELS seen clearly at the top of one of the papers, Phil leans back in his chair, hands covering his face in annoyance. 

The thought of competing in the Championship Duels makes him overwhelmed with stress but then there is the downfall of not competing- being shunned by his people, he hates the thought of being known as a disgrace. Even worse, the thought of his sons receiving such hate makes him terrified. 

A sudden tapping at the door pulls Philza out of his train of thought.

“Your majesty, it’s Techno. He wishes to speak to you about certain matters” One of his butlers spoke from behind the door. 

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Philza says “Let him in, it may be important.” 

“Yes your majesty, I shall send him in immediately.” 

The door creaks open revealing Techno’s tall figure. “What is so important that you needed to speak to me about?” Phil questions, Techno glares down at him with his dull reddish-pink eyes. 

“If I do remember correctly. You’re the one who sent for me Phil.” The taller boy spoke with his monotone voice, Phil’s eyes narrow- “What do you mean? I think I’d remember if I was the one who wished to speak to you.” 

Techno’s expression hardens, Phil could tell Techno was starting to get miffed with him.

“If you have nothing to say then I shall be off, I rather not waste my time” his second eldest son turns away from him and makes his way to the door. 

Phil hesitates to open his mouth, but builds up to courage, “There… is one thing that I wanted to address with you… I didn’t exactly want to speak of it so soon. But now is better than never.” 

The pink-haired male’s hand hovers over the doorknob for a second or two before pulling away and turning his attention back onto Philza. His arms now crossed, his face clearly showing his irritation. “Speak.” 

A gloomy aura surrounds Phil, he was quite unsure how to bring up the ‘important’ topic. The room becomes an awkward silence, the two staring at each other, one not able to find the proper words to speak and the other waiting patiently. 

Finally, after one agonising minute of silence, Phil said; “I’m stepping down from the throne…” 

“I… Want you to take the throne in my place.” 

Techno was left speechless. The pig hybrid was astounded. him? Taking the throne? “What?” 

Phil sighs, “I’ve been thinking about it for months and I know that you are the best choice. You’re strong, a fearless leader- I have no doubt in my mind that you will rule this kingdom to victory.” 

The pink-haired boy looks at him with uncertainty, “Why not Wilbur? If anything Wilbur is much more capable of being king, he’s good with words- I’m not.” 

Phil gives him a normal mild grin, “Techno, Wilbur’s great with words but he’s not a fighter. You are, I’ve seen your presentations, they're breathtaking! I know you're fully capable of taking the throne.” 

Techno stood silent, his gaze shifted to the floor. 

“Now Techno, you don’t have to decide now- or need to feel like you have to say yes. It’s completely up to you.” 

If Techno doesn’t say yes, the responsibility of the throne goes to Wilbur. Wilbur is already stressed about the Music Duels- adding the Crowning Ceremony and making a speech, that will make him explode in frustration. Then that leaves their youngest brother Tommy, Tommy’s too young for the throne and too… chaotic. Him being king would be a disaster. 

So that leaves him to take the throne because if he doesn't their empire will go to shambles. 

“I… I accept” 

The small, grateful smile that spreads across Philza’s face makes his choice worth it, he knows how stressed his father has been lately. Phil’s not the type to share his struggles with others which leads to his stress levels rising and overworking. 

Techno’s gaze shifts to the stacks of paper on Phil’s desk, “What are those for?” He asks. 

The blonde man grimaces, “Most are from other kingdoms about ailing and… some minor complaints. Ah, there is also one about… Championship Duels” Techno gives him a knowing look before pulling a spare chair from the corner of the room and plopping it in front of Philza’s desk. 

Sitting down in the chair, Techno picks up the paper with Championship Duels written on it. “Hmm, they seem to be getting desperate for our kingdom to compete…” he skims through the detailed letter. 

The pink-haired male’s eyes widen, he slams the paper on the desk with rage. His fists clenched, Phil flinches. “Hey… What’s wrong?” 

“They’re making a mockery of us Phil! That’s what’s wrong” Techno exclaims. His father sharply inhales then exhales, “I… Yeah, I know, but what else can we do Techno?” 

“We compete.”  
Phil’s head shoots up, staring at Techno astonished. “You can’t be serious…?” 

“I’m dead serious. Might as well give the people what they want” He said bluntly, Techno stood up from his seat, heading towards the door. 

“Wait, wait Techno! You need a team for Championship Duels! Not only that the Crowning Ceremony is in four weeks! You can’t train and write a speech at the same time!” 

His second eldest son clenches the doorknob and pushes it open harshly. “Don’t worry Philza, I already have a team and I’m sure training while making a simple speech is fine- I will not have our people mock and shun us for our choices anymore.” 

And just like that Techno walks out leaving Philza speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is done! Yay, I hope yall liked it ^^ literally wrote this while playing among us and listening to sweater weather- worth it tho. 
> 
> Peace!


	3. Beach Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is stressed out about the speech as well as trying to think up a training plan. Luckily his two brothers are there to help and have some fun.

Maybe he shouldn't have said what he said to Phil. 

Techno's come to the realization that he cannot train and write a speech at the same time. He's been sitting in his room for half the day writing. 

Occasionally Wilbur would drop by to give him food so he doesn't starve, Techno appreciates it, really does. Expect it distracts him and makes him want to stop writing so he can join his brothers. 

But of course, he can't- if he wants to have the time to train, Techno needs to get the speech finished immediately. Or else he won't have the needed amount of time to train with his team. 

Sighing tiredly, Techno starts scribbling on his notebook.  _ He should really take a break… Is it even healthy to work all day? Phil does and he seems… exhausted. He's got bags under his eyes and his skin is as pale as a vampire. _

Techno jolts from his chair as a loud knock sounds from the door. He stares at his scribble with sadden eyes. When he jolted he accidentally swiped the pen across the paper making a mess of his scribble. Which he was quite proud of. 

"Who is it?" He said. 

_ "Wilbur"  _

Ah, Wilbur must be here to give him food. But didn't he already do that a couple of minutes ago? 

"Come in"

The door opens with a slight creek, Wilbur pops his head in before opening the door fully and walking inside with their younger brother following behind the brunette. 

Tommy grins happily as he plops face-first onto Techno's bed. Wilbur lightly chuckles, before he turns his attention to their second eldest brother. "Tommy came up with a great idea Tech, thought we could go through with it today." 

Techno looks at Wilbur with a blank stare. "All of Tommy's ideas end with chaos" He replied. 

Wilbur sheepishly smiles, "That... That is true, but this idea is better than those other ones." 

_ "All my ideas are great, not chaotic…"  _ Tommy mumbles. 

His two older brothers ignore him. 

"What's the idea?" Techno raises a brow, every idea Tommy comes up with always goes to shit. So what could be so great about this one?

"We go to the beach! For a relaxing break since you've been locked up in your room all day." Wilbur says smiling cheerfully, praying that Techno agrees. 

The pink-haired male shifts his gaze to the floor in thought.

_ He wants to go, but this speech needs to be done as quickly as possible.  _

He opens his mouth to speak but Wilbur cuts him off. "If you're worried about the speech, just left it till tomorrow, you have plenty of time to get it done." 

"I can also help with it?" 

Techno sighs, leaning back in his chair. "What about training?" 

Tommy perks up at the sound of training, he pushes himself off the bed. Grinning, "Don't worry about training, Will and I have already done some practice, we also made a training schedule!" He explained. 

Techno blinks, surprised. "You've… Already started?" 

Wilbur nods, "Yeah, thought we might as well get a head start, best be prepared." 

"Yup! Also, the Hunts Kingdom is going to be participating! I want to be super strong so I can beat them!" Tommy said, throwing his hands in the air with excitement. Causing his two brothers to chuckle. 

"So… Beach?" 

Techno gives in, "Sure. Beach break sounds like a great idea" 

Wilbur punches the air happily. 

"Yes!" 

~~

The three brothers arrived at the Lilac Valley Beach. 

One of their favourite beaches, every time they come here it's peaceful and mostly quiet. 

It's also the place where Tommy met his first best friend. Tubbo, Prince of the Blaze Empire. 

"Where should we set up?" Wilbur questions, glancing around. Most spots were taken by others, he didn't expect to see so many people here. Luckily they were dressed in casual clothing, wearing sunglasses and beanies. 

So they wouldn't be recognized, "The spot under the tree is not taken." Techno replied, he pointed to the giant tree in the middle of everyone. Wilbur hums, "That would do, what do you think Toms?" 

The eldest brother turns his head to the side. Only to notice Tommy wasn't there, he feels a spike of panic. 

"Tommy?" He looks around at his surroundings, trying to spot the tall blonde teen. 

There was no sight of him. 

Techno senses Wilbur's panic and looks at him confused. "What's wrong?" 

"Tommy's missing!" 

Techno groans, "He's always missing, give it a couple of minutes and he will be back." 

Wilbur glares at him "What if he's lost Techno? Or… Or someone recognized him!" 

The pink-haired male pats the other's shoulder, trying to comfort his older brother. 

"Hey… You know Tommy, he will be fine. Probably went exploring or saw something cool that distracted him." 

Wilbur exhales shakily, he starts to calm down. "Your right, I'm sure he didn't go too far… Let's just get everything set up, I'm starting to feel hungry."

~~

Meanwhile, Tommy left the two, following the familiar short, brunette boy. 

Finally, the brunette stops and turns around. Making an 'oh' face. 

"Hey, Tommy! I was wondering who was following me- Why are you here?" 

Tommy smiles, "I knew it was you! Thank the lord it's you… I wouldn't have wanted to be following some random dude." He said, walking closer to his best friend. 

Tubbo laughs, "That would've been a hassle." His brunette friend looks behind him, "Hey... Where's your brother? Don't tell me you came alone?" The look of worry graces Tubbo's face. 

The blonde shrugs in reply, "They're here, I left 'em behind. I think they're setting up for the picnic. Which you should really join…" 

His friend smiles sadly, "I really do wish I could join you but I'm also here with my brothers, want to meet them?" 

_ Ah, Tubbo's brothers. He's only met them once before, the king, as well as Tubs older brother, was one of the kindest people he's ever met.  _

_ But Purpled… Tubs close in age brother- is not someone he can find himself getting along with.  _

_ Plus they're first impression of each other was complete shit.  _

"Sure, it would be nice to see King Eret again." Tubbo grins "He prefers just Eret, says he doesn't fit the title of king." 

Tommy dramatically gasps, "Whom… What… How dare he, he should be honoured to have such a title." 

His shorter friend laughs, cheerfully dragging Tommy towards a small area close to the ocean. Sat on a carpet, Eret and Purpled were in a deep conversation about sea creatures. 

Eret is the first to notice him, the gold-hearted king gives him a wave. 

"Hey, Tomster! Haven't seen you for a while, how are your brothers? Also, did your father receive my message?" 

Tommy plops down onto the spot next to Purpled, pulling Tubbo down with him. "Yeah… it's been quite a while, Will and Tech are fine. Probably already found a good picnic spot. No idea about Philza, he's been locked in his studies every day." A slight frown appears on Tommy's face as he said the last part. 

_ He really misses seeing Phil, his father. But never gets the chance to, it hurts sometimes. But his father is a busy man and should be left to his devices without any sort of distractions.  _

Eret notices the gloomy aura that surrounds him. He gently smiles, "Don't worry Tommy, I'm sure Philza is close to finishing work, surely." Tommy appreciates Eret trying to reassure him. 

Purpled's head perks up, "Oh hey Tommy." The boy glares at him.

Tommy returns the glare with one of his own. "Hello Purps" 

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry?" Tubbo said, his stomach growling in pain. Eret chuckles before handing him a plate to place food on. He also hands one to Purpled and Tommy.

"Are you going to be staying with us? Or head back to your brothers?" The Blaze King asks with a soft tone. 

Tommy struggles with a reply,  _ would it be bad if he admitted he was lost and had no memory of where he last saw his older brothers or he could just make up a reason and stay here with them, that way he can talk more with Tubbo.  _

He makes up his mind, "I'm… A bit lost…" Tommy didn't try to hide his embarrassment. 

Eret's eyes soften, "Would you like me to help you find them?" The blonde teen nods. "Alright then, Tubbo and Purpled you are to hold down the fort." 

Tubbo salutes, while Purpled grumbles a reply in return. 

Eret helps Tommy off the ground, "Do you remember where you last saw them?"

"I guess… The entrance?" Tommy replied with uncertainty. "That's a good start, we'll check around there."

The two made it to the entrance, still no sign of his brothers. Tommy was starting to feel panicked but Eret managed to calm him down. "Don't worry Toms, they wouldn't have gone far or left you, their younger brother behind." 

The blonde believes him. 

~~

Techno sighs, watching as his older brother glances around every three seconds. 

The pink-haired male knew Tommy would be fine, the youngers strong. Plus who would kidnap someone on a beach filled with people? No one. 

_ Plus Techno would come for their head if they even thought of taking anyone from his family captive.  _

Wilbur jolts, scaring the crap out of Techno. "What?" 

The older male doesn't reply, he stares at the entrance, eyes squinting. Before his eyes narrow. 

Techno peeks behind Wilbur and immediately spots their younger brother talking to Eret of The Blaze Empire. Techno could already feel the anger radiating off Wilbur at the sight. 

Wilbur and Eret did not have the best relationship. It's always been a mystery to why or how it started. They wouldn't give answers, even so, Eret is still kind to the Crowns and allied. 

"What's that bastard doing with Tommy?" 

Tommy locks eyes with Techno, a happy smile graces his face. He rushes toward them, with Eret close behind. 

"Finally! I was looking for you guys!" He exclaims. 

Wilbur pays no mind to Tommy, instead, he keeps his attention on Eret. "Why are you here?" 

Eret tilts his head confused, "It's a public place? Anyone can go?" 

Wilbur chuckles bitterly, "Very funny, I meant why are you with my little brother?"

"Because... He was lost and wanted help?" Eret answered, looking at Wilbur, puzzled.  _ He doesn't recall doing anything bad, he only took Tommy back to his brothers.  _

Tommy, who sat down next to Wilbur. Nudges him harshly. "Will all he did was bring me here, nothing more." 

His oldest brother doesn't respond for a while. Before looking away from Eret with a sour expression. 

Techno awkwardly waves to Eret, "Thanks… For bringing the little gremlin back." 

The ruler of Blaze Empire smiles friendly, "No need to thank me… I hope you enjoy your picnic!" He shouts, walking off in the direction of his family. 

_ This is the part when Tommy gets lectured... He can already feel it coming.  _

"Tommy, why did you think it would be a good idea to run off by yourself?" Wilbur asks with a calm but serious tone.  _ Which Tommy finds scary…  _

"It… It wasn't my fault!" 

"Clearly is, you ran off then got lost." 

"Look… I thought I saw Tubbo, so I followed them and then it turns out it was Tubbo! So, of course, I got distracted and forgot where I came from." Tommy says, he struggles at explaining himself. His older brunette brother gives him a stare of disappointment, shaking his head. 

The blonde teen gives up on explaining and gazes at the ground.  _ Why the hell was he getting in trouble for wanting to see his friend and then from getting dropped off by King Eret. Honestly, Wilbur needs to take a chill pill.  _

Techno's voice cuts off Wilbur. "Leave it, Tommy next time be more careful with wandering off. Who knows what could have happened if it wasn't Tubbo and Wilbur stop being hard on the boy. You should be happy our little brother was returned safely." He said with his usual monotone tone. 

The three sat in awkward silence. 

A silence Tommy hates, so he tries to fix it. 

"I'm… sorry for running off… I should have checked with you before or got you to come with me." 

Wilbur sighs, "It's okay Toms, sorry for getting angry. I was… Just worried" The two brothers share a quick hug, then pull away to eat.

Tommy throws an apple in the air, catching it. He repeats the action a couple of times, "Who decided to take fruit?" 

"Phil said it was healthy," Techno replied quickly, munching on a steak filled sandwich. Wilbur shrugs, also chomping on some homemade biscuits made by Phil.  _ Tommy's gotta admit Phil's biscuits were amazing. Sometimes he would sneak some from the kitchen, but unfortunately, he's always caught. Fortunately, Phil makes biscuits for him anyway.  _

"Philza filled nearly the whole freakin' bag with fruit! I swear I've never seen so much fruit in my life!" Tommy dramatically exclaims. Causing Wilbur to chuckle but immediately regrets it since he still had a piece of biscuit in his mouth. 

He swallows it down the wrong hole causing him to cough harshly. 

Techno pats Wilbur's back in worry. 

He takes a few seconds to stop coughing. "Thanks" He mumbles, pushing Techno's hand away gently. 

Tommy snickers, turning his face away from his brothers smiling. The older playfully hits Tommy's shoulder. 

As the blonde teen was about to say something in reply

He's interrupted by the sound of loud ringing, which scared Wilbur- 

Snapping out of his fright, Wilbur pulls his phone out of the bag. He mumbles curses under his breath, his little brother pears from behind Wilbur's shoulder. Trying to get a good look at who is messaging him. 

_ "Shit, shit, shit! It's Phil! What do I do?"  _ He whispered shouts. 

_ "Answer it, you idiot! He's our father, what's to be scared of?" _

_ "Um... I never… told him where we went…"  _

_ "Oh my God Wilbur!"  _

Techno watches as the two argue with each other. They still haven't noticed the call went through,  _ maybe he should tell them?  _

_ "... Where are you guys? Will is that Tommy? Does that mean Techno's with you?" _ Phil's voice is heard on the phone. Scaring the crap out of the brunette and blonde. Wilbur fumbles with his phone, nearly dropping it but fortunately catches it before it could hit the ground. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Wilbur puts the phone to his ear. "Hey… Phil" 

_ "Will."  _

_ Oh shit…  _ Wilbur gulps, "I took Tommy and Techno to the beach… For a break- I was going to invite you! Promise- But your door was locked  _ again! _ " 

The tall brunette hears Philza sigh. 

_ "There was a meeting today, an important one that involves Techno, not only that Will, you have something overdue." _

Wilbur gives Techno a side glance, "We'll start heading back to the castle now." 

He hangs out, the tiny conversation brought a frown to his lips. 

Techno doesn't say anything, instead, he helps pack everything into the bag. 

However, Tommy sat in confusion,  _ since when was there a meeting today? He was completely certain today had no plans. Shit, will Wilbur think Tommy lied to him? Just so he could leave castle grounds. Surely not, Wilbur, himself looked forward to leaving the dark, lonely empty castle. Tommy felt guilty, guilty for dragging his two busy brothers out. For getting them in trouble... _

A hand gently places itself on the blonde's shoulder. "I know that look, calm down alright?" 

Wilbur's words reassured him, his older brother grins at him. "Even if we got in trouble, this was a lot of fun. Goodness, never thought I'd ever be able to leave the castle." 

The other two silently agree with Will's words. 

~~

They walked down the stone, gravel and muddy path that leads to the Crown's Empire. 

Tommy could spot it, standing in all its glory. Sometimes he wonders what other Kingdoms look like. They've got to be much better than this shitty and lonely castle. He has seen The Blaze Empire, he remembers talking to Tubbo non-stop about how beautifully made the castle is. 

Tommy also remembers Tubbo laughing at his stunned figure. Before talking about how The Crowns Empire wasn't as horrible as he thought it was. Tommy, of course, disagreed, declaring The Crowns Empire the worst castle. While Tubbo says it's the most lonely castle, not worst. 

The blonde teen becomes stuck in his thoughts, the only thing that snapped him out of it was bumping into Wilbur's back. 

"Goodness boys, I swear the number of times you ran off to who knows where," Philza said, he stood at the entrance of the castle dressed in formal wear. 

"You're very lucky that the neighbouring kingdom hasn't left." 

Techno frowns at the mention of another kingdom. He had hoped they would've left from boredom or realize that he wasn't even in the castle at the time, to begin with. 

"Wait… A neighbouring kingdom is here? Holy shit is it-" 

Philza interrupts him, "No Tommy, it's not, it's The  _ Hunts _ ." 

Everyone, at the mention of the Kingdom, froze. 

The Hunts Kingdom was not someone you would want to be involved with. They may have power, but you never know where their loyalty lies. 

Only one of the three siblings know the most information about the Hunts. 

Since… Tommy wasn't given any kind of special responsibility, he used his free time to explore whenever he could. 

The first thing… Tommy found while exploring was a beautiful creamy white castle. That is taller than both Crown's Empire and Blaze Empire. Now… The odd castle made the blonde curious. Curious to know what is inside… 

Tommy remembers bits and pieces of what happened. He mostly forgot the exploring parts, the important thing is that he remembers meeting someone from the Hunts Kingdom. 

He met a short boy with lightish brown hair, a weird pair of goggles that cover his eyes. The boy wore simple grey jeans and a blue t-shirt. 

They stared at each other, one with curiosity and excitement. While the other was confused and unsure of what to do. 

_ "Do… Do I know you?"  _

Tommy flinched at the sudden sound of the boy's voice.  _ He couldn't get over the fact that people actually live around this area… Would that mean they have a ruler? Oh god… This boy wasn't the king? Right...?  _

Goggles notice his silence and took it as a no to his question. "Then are you here for Dream? Sorry but he's quite busy right now and wishes to not be bothered by anyone." He said politely, smiling at the younger. 

_ Okay… Maybe this guy was more friendly than he thought?  _

"Who?" Tommy finally spoke up. 

The boy narrows his eyes, "Your not here for Dream? Then… Why are you here?" Goggles steps in front of the entrance, blocking it. Tommy notices the sharp, iron made sword that was strapped to the other boy's hip. 

Tommy froze in his spot, slight fear creeping upon him. "H...Hey, wait... I was just… just exploring! I.. I didn't mean to step onto your land! Honestly!" 

"Woah, Woah okay… Calm down" Goggles said waving his hands in the air. "So… Exploring? Where are you from? The Hunts Kingdom is quite far from most places." 

The blonde let out a sigh of relief.  _ He wasn't in trouble and is not going to be stabbed, thankfully.  _

_ Wait… How far did he wander away from The Crown Empire? Shit, he should've been keeping track.  _

"Um... I came from another kingdom… You know the Crowns Kingdom?" 

Goggles tilt his head, "Crowns Kingdom? Yeah, that's actually the closest Kingdom to us." Tommy's eyes light up, "Really! Does… Does that mean you know the way… to Crowns?" He raises a brow, "I do."

The blonde teen tries to hide his joy, but he couldn't stop the hopeful smile. 

"Could you… Perhaps take me there? I… Got lost" 

Goggles laughs, "Had a feeling you were. Sure, I can take you there, I will need to inform my friend before leaving, is that alright for you?"

Tommy nods.

Waiting, Tommy kicks at the ground. Getting distracted by a strangely coloured rock. 

Were rocks meant to be pink? Is that a normal thing? Doesn't look normal?

Tommy grabs it and holds it gently in his palms. Examining it, nothing else was too special about it, other than the colour. 

The slam of a door made him nearly drop the rock, luckily he catches before it could hit the ground. He sighs, holding one hand on his chest, he could feel his heart racing. Tommy spots the older boy walking towards him, so he quickly pockets the stone. 

"You ready?" Goggles asked. 

"Yes… Um.." 

While they were walking down a path that leads back to the castle, well… that is what Goggles said. Speaking of the other boy... Tommy should really learn his name. He can't keep referring him to as 'Goggles.' 

"What's... Your name?" 

Goggles perks up, "My name? Oh... It's George." 

"Well, nice to meet you… I guess I'm Tommy, so... You work as a messenger or..?" 

"I'm actually a royal guard or knight for the King."

Tommy grins with excitement shining in his eyes, he tugs at George's sleeve. "You're a knight! I've never met a knight before! Techno said we didn't need one since... He's strong enough to protect us." George chuckles, his look of fear goes unnoticed by the teen. 

"You know… I should become a knight! Being a prince is boring anyway!" 

"Prince?" 

"Yeah, it's so boring, honestly all you do is work and stay in your room all day," Tommy complains.  _ He's not lying, he hasn't seen Phil leave his room once. Even Techno! The person he sees the most is Wilbur, but Will barely pays him any attention.  _

The blonde realizes George hasn't replied. He turns his head to face the royal knight, only to notice the terror on his face. "What? What's wrong?"

George groans, hiding his face in his hands. "Tommy why didn't you tell me you were a prince sooner! Not only that a prince of Crowns. You know I could be accused of kidnapping you!" 

"No, no, don't worry, I'll just tell them the truth, which is that you helped me back... because… because um... Yeah no, I'm not telling them I got lost." Tommy said, deep in thought,  _ what's a good excuse?  _

"What's so hard with telling them you got lost?" 

"Weakness."

"How is getting lost a weakness? Anyone can get lost, heck Dream's got lost before, me and Sap had to track him down." 

"I still don't know who Dream is and what the hell is a Sap?" 

George laughs, "Dream's the ruler of Hunts Kingdom and Sapnap's another royal knight, if we ever meet again I'll introduce you sometime." Tommy punches the air in victory, "Hell yeah!" 

After walking in comfortable silence, the blonde spots his kingdom and carelessly runs forward, causing George to yelp in fright. 

Immediately Tommy trips and face planted. 

"Oh- Shit!" 

George bursts out into laughter. 

_ "Stop laughing and help me!"  _

~~

Wilbur snaps his fingers in front of Tommy's face. 

"Tommy?" 

The blonde blinks before regaining focus, Techno, Wilbur and Philza were all looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?" 

Tommy nervously chuckles, "I'm good, sorry zoned out for a second, what were we talking about?" 

"Nothing important, Will, make sure to get it finished as soon as possible, Techno, come with me," Phil said, turning his back to them. 

Tommy nudges Wilbur's shoulder, "What's happening? What do you need to finish?" His older brother ruffles his hair, giving him a gentle smile. 

_ "Don't worry about it"  _

Tommy is now left at the castle's entrance alone. 

_ Holy shit what did he miss?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy, I finally got this done ^^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy


	4. Escaping the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Three Crown Siblings meet the one who rules the Hunts Kingdom- plus Tommy and Wilbur bound with George- Tommy wants to see his friend, Wilbur wants out of the castle, George just tags along because he seems to have nothing else better to do than keep the two crown princes out of trouble.

Tommy walked the halls alone, everyone had gone to do their own thing, he couldn’t remember what due to him zoning out, a habit of his that he can’t seem to shake off. Oh well, not like it bothers him or anyone, most of the time that is. 

  
  


Do you know what he would rather be doing about now? Visiting the Blaze Kingdom and chatting with his best friend Tubbo. But unfortunately, he can’t leave the castle grounds alone, because he’s always getting ‘lost’ apparently.  _ He much disagrees with that shit.  _

  
  


But Tommy has never been one to follow rules, so off to the Blaze Kingdom, he goes!

  
  


Although, first he needs to convince one of his brothers to help him with his escape and he has the perfect brother for the job. 

~~

Wilbur peacefully strums his guitar, his eyes scanning through the music notes placed neatly on his piano, his lyrics also set up beside them. 

  
  


Humming softly as he strums, he messes up one of the notes and sighs, giving up on the song for now. He stands, placing his guitar down, leading it against his bed. Wilbur’s thoughts start to drift, wondering what Techno was doing right now with Philza and who knows who from the Hunts Kingdom. 

  
  


He sighs once more, deciding to open his bedroom window, looking down at the view below, he’s always liked his room being on a high-level floor but sometimes it made it harder to escape, to have some freedom around the castle. 

  
  


Freedom, something rare nowadays, Wilbur finds himself questioning why it was so rare now, events arising, work needed to be done. The only freedom he really gets around here is from Tommy, the youngest of the royal family is always dragging the older brothers everywhere. 

  
  


Wilbur likes those days, treasures them. 

  
  


A couple of loud knocks sound at his bedroom door, he nearly jumps out of his skin from how unexpected and loud they were. 

  
  


“Who is it?” 

  
  


There was silence as if the person was debating what to say in reply, Wilbur huffs, it was quite an easy question unless you want to stay unknown. 

  
  


_ “Tommy, how do you fancy an adventure?”  _

Now his younger brother was speaking his language. 

  
  


Wilbur takes a few steps toward the door, opening it and smiling at his blonde brother. 

  
  


"Adventure you say? I would love one about now, where are you thinking?"

Tommy's eyes light up and he pushes Wilbur slightly out of the way so he can enter the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

The younger pulls his bag off his back and places it down on Wilbur's bed. 

Unzipping his bag, the blonde teen pulls out a piece of paper, Wilbur can already tell it's a map from the markings. 

"I want you to take me to the Blaze Kingdom!"

Tommy finally answers, turning around and looking at his older brother. 

Showing the map of the path to his best friend's kingdom. 

Wilbur hesitantly takes the map from his little brother. "I don't know Toms… we can get in a lot of trouble from this"

"Come on please Wilby! The castle is so boring! Techno is doing who knows what with father!" Tommy replies, crossing his arms with a pout. 

The taller goes quiet, weighing his options, getting out of the castle will be fun. Getting in trouble is not fun, staying here is boring, a whole day of nothing and work.

"Okay, but you owe me okay? You're doing my chores for a week" 

Tommy huffs, slowly nodding his head. It's worth it if he gets to see his best friend...

"Fineee!"

His younger brother finally replies after a couple of seconds of silence. Wilbur grins and claps his hands together in victory. "Let's go! We just have to watch out for guards, which I can get passed easily because I am, of course, the best" 

Clenching the map in his hands, Wilbur grabs Tommy's bag and hands it back to him, then grabs his own one, strapping it onto his back. 

Wilbur gives Tommy a thumbs up. "Ready?"

His younger brother nods and exits the room quickly, Wilbur following behind the other. Shutting the door as they leave, sighing, the older opens his mouth to speak. "We should take the long way out of the castle, making it less likely for us to get caught."

Tommy nods, "But what if we bump into one of the Hunts?"

"Hm... We shouldn't unless they are bad with directions, plus I can charm them into joining our side" Wilbur smiles, confident in his abilities. He starts walking down the hall, heading for the window, right at the end of the hall. "I hope we don't see them, it wouldn't make sense if they were climbing around the roof."

The blonde teen snickers, shrugging. "Guess your right, isn't this scary though? What if we fall?"

Wilbur rolls his eyes, hooking his fingers under the bottom of the window and pushes it up all the way. Then turns around to look at Tommy, gesturing to the now open window with his hand. "We won't fall, trust me, plus I'll catch you if you do" 

The younger huffs, strolling forward to the window, slowly and carefully moving one of his legs over the window still, then swings his other leg over. "You don't know how to fly yet Wil, tell me that when you do" 

Wilbur laughs and gently pushes Tommy's back with his free hand, causing the other to fall out the window, onto a smallish ledge. 

"Holy shit! Wilbur! I could've- oh my god I hate you"

Tommy angrily grumbles to himself, gaining his balance and slowly walking to a usually locked window, that leads to the stairs. "What's even the point of this? This room is closest to Techno's, what if he sees us? He'll tell!"

The older brother shuts the window behind him and moves toward the other window, standing behind Tommy. "Techno's in a meeting remember? At least I think so, also he owes me" 

The blonde teen lets out a huff, pulling at the window, surprised when he finds it unlocked. "Hmm…" 

He pushes it open and carefully lifts one leg over the still, then the other. 

Not waiting for Wilbur, Tommy glances around the room, didn't seem like anyone had been inside. 

"Wait- Tommy do you hear that?"

The teen perks up, turning to Wilbur with a confused expression. "Hear what?"

Wilbur holds a finger to his lips and shushes the other. Shutting the window slowly and as quiet as he could. "Someone's outside" The taller whispers, "Heard footsteps but they stopped right outside so be quiet."

Tommy rolls his eyes, walking over to the door, "Liar, I didn't hear anything" he throws open the door, screeching and almost falling backwards. 

The goggled man behind the door also lets out a screech, flinching away from the door in fright. Holding a hand to his chest, trying to calm his racing heart, before looking at Tommy, then to Wilbur. 

"Um... Hello…?" George says awkwardly, waving his hand. 

Tommy sighs, holding a hand to his forehead, then pulls the knight quickly into the room. "You cannot tell anyone we are here! Got it?"

Wilbur tilts his head, examining the unfamiliar figure. "Who?"

George chuckles nervously, waving both of his hands. "I promise not to tell- I swear, I don't even know what's happening- oh! Are you Tommy's brother? One of them? I just met Technoblade, he's the second youngest, isn't he? So you must be the oldest!"

Wilbur blinks, wow did this knight like to ramble. "Uh… Yes, I'm Prince Wilbur Soot, the eldest brother, you are?" 

Tommy looks between the two, shifting foot to foot impatiently. Wanting to hurry up and leave, so he and Wilbur could go to the other kingdom. 

The goggled knight straightens his back and holds out a hand to Wilbur with a soft smile. 

"I'm George! One of the knights of Hunts Kingdom, nice to meet you"

Before Wilbur had the chance to say anything in reply, Tommy interrupts, clapping his hands together. "Wow, awesome- you now know each other, can we go now?"

Wilbur glances at Tommy, an idea filling his head as he looks back to George and grins, taking the knights hand and shaking it. 

"Say, George, how would you like to accompany us? Be our knight for… a couple of hours?" The taller asks, letting go of George's hand. 

Tommy gives his older brother a dumbfounded look. 

While George's cheeks turn a rosy red, his words turn to gibberish from surprise. He takes in a deep breath and hesitantly nods his head. "I guess I can, Dream did say I have free time…"

Wilbur nods, patting the top of the knights head, which only baffled George more. "Perfect! Just follow us okay? We're heading to the Blaze Empire, we will need someone to protect us just in case."

Tommy gives up on his brother and re-opens the door, stepping outside, glancing around for any people before completely leaving the room and making a break for it to the stairs. Leaving Wilbur and George behind, stunned. 

"Shouldn’t we… go after him?"

George questions, stepping out of the room with the taller male. Wilbur sighs and nods, grabbing the knights arm, then dragging him off to the stairs. 

The knight, heavily confused, allows himself to be dragged off by the prince.

~~~

They nearly made it out of the castle until they were stopped by Technoblade and another unfamiliar figure to Wilbur and Tommy but the knight, however, seems to know the figure well. Since George freezes immediately once spotting him. 

Techno sighs, straightening up as he takes a step forward toward the tree trying to escape the castle. While the stranger follows close behind, “Tommy, I understand but you too Will?” 

The stranger steps in front of Technoblade and heads toward George, placing a hand on the knight’s shoulder, he chuckles. “So that’s where you’ve been Gogy, thought you had gotten lost around the kingdom” George rolls his eyes, brushing off the others hand. 

“I didn’t get lost at all, I swear- I was wandering around, bumped into these guys, was asked to be their knight so I agreed, plus I wanted to adventure outside.” 

The stranger chuckles once more and wraps his arm around George’s shoulder, turning his gaze to Wilbur and Tommy. “Seriously? Didn’t think to let me or Sapnap know?”

“Oh come on Dream, I know what you're like, you would’ve stopped me from going because it’s too ‘dangerous’” George replies, pretending to sound annoyed but couldn’t help but chuckle and lean against his friend. 

Wilbur and Tommy glance at each other before slowly shuffling away from George, Dream and Techno, wanting to somehow escape. Only to be stopped by the Pig hybrid, who now stood in their way, arms crossed and eyebrow raised in question. 

“Where do you two think you’re going? What do you think Phil would say about this? Seriously guys? Again?” 

Wilbur steps forward, sighing. “Come on man, all you’ve been doing is practising, why not have some fun? Join us? We were only going to the Blaze Kingdom anyway!” 

The pig hybrid goes to reply, only to be cut off by Dream, who was being pushed over by George, well the knight was trying to push the other man over but was failing horribly. “You should let them go Techno, George will be with them, my knight is rather good with his job” 

The youngest of them all finally perks up, jumping up and down as he looks at Dream with wide and excited eyes. “You said your knight? Does that mean you're the Prince of Hunts Kingdom!?” 

Dream’s attention is now on the excited blonde teen, he stands straight, quickly sticking his tongue out at George before giving Tommy a soft smile and nodding his head. “I am, Dream Hunts, King or Prince of Hunts Kingdom at your service, I assume you're the youngest of the Crowns?” 

Tommy nods his head quickly, walking closer to Dream, can you really blame him for being excited to meet the one and only king of the Hunts? Tommy has heard bits and pieces from George which made him really want to meet the King. 

"I'm Tommy Crown! Youngest and coolest prince!" He introduced himself with a grin. "So is it true? Have you really slaughtered a Hydra? That's so cool!"

Dream chuckles and nods his head, grabbing George's arm and pulling him back to his side. "I didn't do it alone though, George and Sapnap were really helpful," He said with a smile, patting the knight's shoulder. George gives the King a glance and sighs, smiling slightly.

Techno clears his throat, catching everyone's attention, he glances at his youngest brother before facing Wilbur once more. "You two can go with George but be careful alright?"

"Also! You owe me Techno, so cover with us this one time yeah?" Wilbur responds with a cheeky grin. 

“Fine, only this once, don’t stay out long either, I don’t know how long I can cover for, Phil is quick when it comes to catching onto things.” Techno replies, sighing before waving one of his hands, heading for the entrance, “I’m off, after all, I haven’t finished with… Preparing.” 

Dream’s gaze follows Techno’s movement, as the other leaves, he let’s go of George’s shoulder, shaking his head. “That’s my cue, now I just have to look for Sapnap, George, watch them alright? I expect you back at the castle at a reasonable time” He said, his tone a mix of casual and serious, he smiles slightly, giving one last pat on George’s shoulder before following after Techno. 

“Well… That happened” Tommy says, still a bit stunned that he just met the Hunts King, he shrugs it off, slowly losing interest after a couple more seconds, he turns, hopping down the steps, a wide grin on his face at the fact they can visit his friend. 

Wilbur looks at George, tilting his head, confused, “Okay, that-- Yeah, no I don’t know what to say to that” The knight glances away embarrassed. “Forget what happened- Let’s just go” He mumbles, strolling carefully down the stairs, glancing at Tommy, checking to see if he was already-- and praying the younger doesn’t fall. 

“Well, I can’t really forget what happened can I George, so, tell me more about the King, I’m curious,” Wilbur said, looking at the stairs and walking down them, his pace slightly speedy, he was in a bit of a hurry. 

“Huh? Oh, um, what do you want to know I guess?” George questions, making it to the bottom of the stairs with Wilbur, Tommy running up ahead of them, they didn’t mind-- as long as the boy didn’t get hurt.

Wilbur let’s out a hum, thinking for a quick moment, “What’s it like being a knight for Dream, of all people?” 

“ _ King Dream _ ” George corrects, “It’s fine, nothing special to it, I help him, guard him, knight stuff, then we have our break times” 

“That… Sounds super boring, forget I asked, our knight is much  _ better” _

George didn’t know how to react to that, should he be upset? He didn’t really care, now that he thought about it, he shrugs, fixing the goggles that were resting on top of his head, a small smile on his face. “Cool, what’s their name?” 

“Her name is Nikki, pretty badass if you ask me” 

George nods, “Mhm, is she ahead knight?” He asked. 

Wilbur pauses, confused “Actually, I’m not sure, all I know is the fact she’s a knight, she’s often guarding important places, so… Does that count?” 

“I, maybe, I mean-- does she lead the other knights, like in control?”

The Crown’s Prince snaps his fingers, his eyes becoming bright, “Ah-huh! She does! Guess she is ahead knight, that’s cool!” The knight laughs, rolling his eyes and strolling forward, enjoying the scenery while he can. “Mhm” 

Wilbur glances at the knight, he decides against disturbing him, for now, since George seemed to be enjoying himself, he turns his gaze up ahead, to where he can see Tommy tripping over himself due to excitement, making him lightly chuckle. 

This was definitely going to be an interesting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry- This was meant to be finished a long while ago- Hope you enjoy!


End file.
